starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Confederate Starfighter Corps
The Confederate Starfighter Corps (CSTC) was the aerial and space fighter arm of the Confederate Defence Force. Nominally an independent organization starfighter units were under the command of Army or Navy officers. History The Starfighter Corps was brought into being in 1,030 BBY, though it was a part of the Confederate Navy at the time. In 963 BBY, it was finally recognized as a separate organization, and received its own commands. Since then, the Starfighter Corps has served the Confederacy with great skill. Order of Battle Operative structure The usual operative unit is the Wing, composed by six Squadrons, each one of which is integrated by 12 craft. Thus, 17th Fighter Wing, with base on Z#, is formed by six squadrons with 12 Loki Interceptors each. Aircraft identification The Confederate Starfighter Corps has its own alphanumeric system for identifying aircraft. This forms a prefix to the airframe serial number, usually marked on the tail. The letter or letters, correspond to the use given. Thus, F means Fighter; A, attack; P, patrol; T, transport; T, training; S, search and rescue; and U, utility. An example would be that the Loki Interceptor with "F.17-101" on the tail is the seventeenth type of fighter that arrived in the Starfighter Corps (the Tyr is the F.18 and the Thor the F.19) and is the one-hundred-and-first example of this type to enter the CSTC. On the nose or fuselage the aircraft has a numeral specific to the unit in which it is based. Variants of planes in service, for example two-seater versions or trainer versions, add another letter to differentiate their function, and have their own sequence of serial numbers separate from the primary versions. Example: "FT.17-03" will be the third Loki two-seater (Fighter Trainer) delivered to the CSTC. In addition, the aircraft used by the CSTC usually carry a code consisting of one or two digits followed by a dash and two numbers, painted on the nose or fuselage. The first number corresponds to the unit to which they belong, and the second the order in which they entered service. Example: the fourth Loki arriving at 17th Fighter Wing will have on the nose the code "17-04". Those codes do change when the aircraft is re-allocated to a different unit. Detached Units *Black Flight - Colonel Donovan Corbin **72 Marauder Assault Fighters *Black Talon Squadron - Major Arem Serrothi **12 Thor Space Superiority Fighters *Dark Knights Squadron - Colonel Anastasia Romanov **12 Tzaebet Modular Fighters Known Members *High Marshal Victor Borga *Colonel Anastasia Romanov *Colonel Donovan Corbin *Wing Commander Akroma Wolfe *First Lieutenant Alina-Kharas Ranks The military ranks of the CSTC were as follows below. Ranks were wore on the right chest or shoulder of all CSTC uniforms, but differed by the type of the uniform and armour being used. Distinguished Confederate Pilots Inventory In 17 ABY, the Confederacy began to move back to indigenous designs, bringing back formerly retired designs and upgrading them. Gallery of images Image:Tzaebet.jpg|Tzaebet Modular Fighter Image:Thor.jpg|Thor Space Superiority Fighter Image:Loki.jpg|Loki Interceptor Image:Tyrfighter.jpg|Tyr Heavy Space Fighter Image:Rafighter.jpg|Ra-class Scout Fighter Image:Trenner.jpg|Trenner Bomber Image:Y-Wing.jpg|''Manta Ray'' Fighter/Bomber Image:Heimdal.jpg|Heimdal System Patrol Fighter Image:Intruder.jpg|Intruder Assault Boat Image:Marauder.jpg|Marauder Assault Fighter File:ArisakaToyochevASV1.jpg|ASV-1 Combat Speeder Image:Sentinel-class_Landing_Craft.jpg|Sentinel-class Landing Craft Image:Lambda-Shuttle.jpg|Lambda-class Shuttle Image:Frey.jpg|Frey Assault Shuttle Image:Trooper.jpg|Trooper Transport Image:Sentinel.jpg|Sentinel Shuttle Image:SpectreII.jpg|Spectre-II Cloaked Fighter Image:Thornbarge.jpg|Thorn-class Landing Barge Personnel Breakdown All Starfighter personnel is trained over a period of nine months. The first three months of the cadet training are spent at one of several Military Academies. Then the cadet will spend six months at one of several Flight Schools. During their time at the Flight School, the pilots-to-be are taught to fly all support and fighter craft in use by the Confederacy, all the while subject to extensive testing of their abilities. Depending on their test results, they are then assigned to either Ground Command, Fighter Command, Bomber Command, or Combat Command. During training, the cadet will retain the rank of Spacecraftman. Ground Command Ground Command comprises all ground personnel. All members retain a rank of at least Leading Spacecraftman. Ground Command is subordinate to Starfighter Command. Fighter Command Fighter Command comprises all fighter pilots, whether they are flying the standard A-9 Vigilance or the élite P-117 Space Superiority Fighter. All members of Fighter Command retain a rank of at least Ensign. Fighter Command is subordinate to Starfighter Command. Bomber Command Bomber Command comprises all bomber pilots, whether they are flying the standard Manta Ray Fighter/Bomber or the élite IP-38 Multi-Role Fighter. All members of Bomber Command retain a rank of at least Ensign. Bomber Command is subordinate to Starfighter Command. Combat Command Combat Command comprises all support craft personnel, whether they are flying the small Trooper Transport or the heavy Lambda-class Shuttle. All members of Combat Command retain a rank of at least Ensign. Combat Command is subordinate to Starfighter Command. Starfighter Command Starfighter Command is the organizational peak of the Starfighter Corps, and coordinates the other Commands. All members of Starfighter Command retain a rank of at least Vice Marshal. Category:Black Star ConfederacyCategory:Military Groups Category:Jagtai